Bella's graduation party
by belles00
Summary: When Bella is left alone with Jacob at her graduation party she flirts with him in the hopes of getting Edward's attention. When things heat up with Jacob she starts to wonder if it's really Edward's attention she's craving.


**Author Note: Hey this is my first ever fanfic. This story starts off at Bella's graduation. Not a lot happens in that scence so i wanted to add my own version of what could have been. **

**Rated M for sexual situations and sexual tension between Jacob and Bella **

**Please Review and let me know what you think. **

"Stay here I'll be right back'' Edward spoke then disappeared into the crowd so quickly I almost lost sight of him completely.

I stood up on my tip toes to see the back of his head creep into the kitchen to meet the rest of his family. They were all gathered in the kitchen except for Alice who was standing a few feet away from me. The expression on her face looked as though she had a vision of some kind.

"What Alice what did you see?'' I questioned trying to figure out what was going on. She looked over at Edward who gave her a quick glance before vanishing into the shadows once more. As the doorbell rang I heard Alice speak.

"Who invited the werewolf?'' She asked.

Oh shit I can't believe Jake showed up that's the last thing I need right now. After he assaulted me with his mouth and forced me to break my hand I was doing my best to avoid him. I had totally forgotten that I had invited him here.

"Well you take care of it then I must talk to Carlisle'' Alice told me before leaving me on my own. I tried to make my way to the kitchen when Jacob blocked my path.

"Hey Bella'' Jacob cried happily as if the events of the past week were all a distant memory.

I tried to ignore him and continue towards the kitchen when I saw Quil and Embry gang up beside him. Jacob noted the frustration that steamed all along my face.

"You did invite me remember?'' Jacob asked

"What makes you think after our last encounter I would still want you here?'' I spat out angrily.

Jacob sighed "Because no matter what I'm still your best friend plus I got you a graduation present"

"I'm not interested in any 'present' you want to give me I just need to find Edward" I retaliated.

"Can you stop obsessing about Edward for two seconds and let me give you your present it took me a really long time to make" Jacob whined.

I could see I wasn't winning this fight and Quil and Embry weren't going to budge to let me through. At that moment I realised the only way to see Edward was to get him to come to me.

I knew Edward would hear Jacobs's thoughts and anyone else's thoughts besides my own. If I seduced Jacob long enough for him to have sexual thoughts about me, Edward would surely hear them.

If Edward thought Jacob was making a move on me again he would stop what his doing and come find me. That way I could ask him what they were all talking about.

"Oh Jake I'm sorry I didn't realise you made something special for me I really love receiving gifts from you"

I tried to sound as flirtatious as I could. Jacob gave me a confused look at first but like always turned into his usually grin. I knew Jacob would take the bait. He gave me a bracelet with a wooden craving of a wolf joined to it.

"Wow it's so beautiful I love it". That part was true, the bracelet was beautiful.

He attached it to my right wrist. After fastening it to my wrist he gently stroked my hand and whispered the word sorry so softly I almost didn't hear him speak.

He still had my hand in his as he stared into my eyes. I got lost in his beautiful eyes they saw right through me, making me feel wanted and loved.

Trying to gain some sense of control back I took my hand from his and slowly used it to run my fingers through my hair.

Flipping my head from side to side I let out a restless sigh. I felt stupid flipping my hair around but when I finally stopped I noticed Jake watching me intently and licking his lips. At that moment I heard t-pain song 'take your shirt off' begin to play through the stereo. This was my chance to put my plan into full swing. I pressed my body into Jacob's and whispered into his ear "Let's Dance"

_Better be known when I roll around town _

_If your girl's lost than she bout to be found _

_When I rock n roll make the boy fall out _

Pulling at his shirt I took a few steps back bringing him a little closer to the middle of the living room. I let my hands roam under his shirt while all the other guests danced and talked around us.

I lifted his black t shirt up over his abs peeling it off his body and letting it drop to the floor. Jacob looked at me in amazement as I brought my hands to the back of his neck forcing him even closer to me.

His hands stayed busy as well caressing their way from my back to take a firm grasp of my hips. I heard him groan when I stated grinding my lower body into his. A smile spread across my face while I thought about what must be going through Jacob's head. If he hadn't been fantasising about me before he definitely was now. Everyone close to us became aware of our dirty dancing so I decided to turn it up a notch.

I spun my body around moving my hips up and down, letting my backside rub into Jake's very evident arousal.

I was getting turned on by the actions our bodies were making, knowing Jake would be able to smell my excitement I began to panic. This was going way too far where was Edward he should've been here by now?

My concentration lapsed as I felt Jacobs's lips form passionate kisses upon my neck. His arms held me tightly around my waist pressing me firmly against his erection. It felt nice to be this close to Jake. Not to mention totally hot.

His lips came to my ear as he spoke.

"I knew you'd give into me sooner or later"

What? I mentally snapped back into reality after that statement. Oh my god I can't believe him. Here I was trying to get Edward's attention and he thinks it's because I can't resist him. I looked over my shoulder trying to see Edward when I saw Quil and Embry staring at Jacob and me, their mouths open in shock.

Pushing myself full force out of Jacob's grasp I approached Embry. I rubbed my fingertips on his chest doing my best to seductively dance in front of him.

Not only was I dancing with Embry to piss Jake off but I figured the more people thinking about me the better.

The chorus of the song started to play as I began to unbutton my blue blouse.

_Take your shirt off, take your shirt off hey, _

_Take your shirt off, take your shirt off hey, _

_Twist it in the air like a motherfucking helicopter _

Turning to face Jacob I opened my shirt completely revealing only a tiny light blue tank top I had been wearing underneath. In time with the lyrics of the song I took my shirt off and swung it in the air before throwing the item of clothing into Jacob's stunned face. I moved from Embry to run my hands through Quil's hair brushing my hip into his side as I continued toward the kitchen. I was almost there when I felt Jacob grab my hand and pull me into the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going? You still owe me the rest of our dance"

He pulled me close to him, placing my palms against his bare chest and crushing his groin into mine. I moaned out his name, I couldn't help it no one had ever made me feel this way.

Jacob looked deep into my eyes as he spoke

"I know you were trying to make me jealous before. And believe me it worked"

The hallway was dark as I began backing away from Jacob only to find myself entering the Cullen's study. I bumped into Carlisle's desk as Jacob stalked me even further into the room. Pressing me against the desk he put his hands around the back of my knees and pulled, causing my back to fall onto the empty part of the desk.

With my whole upper body sprawled against the desk Jacob took advantage of my new position parting my thighs and centring himself between them. I started lifting myself up from the desk and ended up having Jacob's lips itches away from mine.

"God I want you so bad Bella" he said huskily as he descended his mouth towards my lips. I waited impatiently for his lips to devour mine when I noticed a light come on in the room.

We both turned to gaze at the doorway and saw Edward standing there looking less than impressed at our current situation.

"I thought I told you to wait until she asks you to kiss her" Edward said with an evil smirk that spread across his face.

"Edward" I shouted urgently, reluctantly pushing Jacob off me and running into Edward's arms.

"What took you so long?" I questioned wondering if he had any concept of the game I was just playing.

"Oh Edward what great timing you have" I heard Jacob mock behind me.

Edward disregarded Jacobs's statement entirely.

"Actually I finished talking to my family a little while ago I just wanted to see how far you would go"

I glanced up at Edward and noticed a tiny bit of concern seep through his tough exterior.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the study. I briefly looked back at Jacob knowing he would never stop pursuing me and deep in my heart I never wanted him to stop.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed my story. Please Review. All feedback is welcome. Not sure if i will add any other chapters to this story **


End file.
